Spitting Image
by xally666x
Summary: Jack Sparrow's child, Leeza, is the spitting image of her father.They live a fun, relaxed life on the Black Pearl out at sea. Until Barbossa barges into Jack's life again and takes away the one thing that's more precious to him than his ship: his daughter
1. Chapter 1

Ok, here's chapter 1 edited for Jinxeh lol :p i hope its better now. thanks for the advice btw .

**Spitting Image**

**Chapter 1. **

"Leeza! Get your lazy arse out of bed and on deck, now! Or I swear I'll throw you overboard! Savvy?"

Elizabeth groaned and forced herself to sit up, rubbing the sleep furiously from her eyes. "Savvy, Jack." She answered, miserably. "I'll be out in a minute."

"You'd better," Jack said before turning and leaving the room.

Leeza looked out the window to her left to see that it was early morning. The darkness of night hadn't yet gone away, but for a small speck of light on the horizon. She got out of bed quickly and studied herself in the mirror.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Leeza asked her reflection.

A sudden banging on the door interrupted her. "Elizabeth, I'm waiting! I don't hear you getting ready in there." Her father's voice came from behind the wooden door.

"I'll be out in a minute." She replied, a little irritated.

Leeza sighed and grabbed some of her dark curly hair. She glanced at the brush on her dresser and decided against brushing her hair, it would just go curly again, anyways, thanks to genetics from her father. Beads were weaved into her hair ever since she was young; Jack did that for her. Leeza remembered how hard he tugged at her hair to do it, and how much it hurt, but Jack would just tell her to suck it up.

The banging came again. "Elizabeth Abigail Sparrow!" He yelled impatiently.

"Bloody hell, father! Can't a girl have some time to herself! Just give me a bloody minute!" Leeza yelled furiously.

Outside the door Jack put his hands up in mock defense. "Sorr-y." He said, shifting cockily to each syllable and wrinkling his nose.

Leeza sighed again, heavily this time, and looked at her reflection for the second time. Everybody always talked about how much she looked like and took after her father, the legendary pirate Jack Sparrow. To find if that was true, she would often stare at her reflection intently, as if trying to bore into her very soul. Her dark chocolate brown eyes staring right back at her, rimmed with kohl, like Jack's. Same shaped face along with many similar features, the same dark hair. The only thing that set them apart was that Leeza had feminine features and she took after her mother in body type. Alcoholism seemed to run in the family, as Leeza did enjoy the occasional (more like daily) rum with her father and friends.

"Look, Leeza. We're really tight for crew members right now, this ship can't be manned by only five people." Jack said, a little more calm now.

"I'll be out soon," She answered, still staring at her reflection intently.

Jack sighed heavily and leaned against the closed door.

Leeza looked around, trying to remember what else she needed, beads jingling softly so only she could hear it. "Ah, I knew I was forgetting something important." She said to herself, taking a few steps towards her bed and lifting her sword and hilt from the bedpost.

Jack grinned to himself as an idea crossed his mind. "Young Mr. Moore is waiting for you," He said, amused. Jack heard quick footsteps striding towards the door, and the door swung open, causing Jack to fall on his rear.

"Sorry. Where's Louis?"

"He's out on deck, like he has been for the past hour or so. How come you only listened to me when I mentioned Mr. Moore. Oh. Wait, apparently you're just 'friends'." Jack grinned, flashing his gold teeth.

Leeza glared, and brushed past him, up the dark staircase to the deck. She squinted her eyes and looked around at all the crewmembers then the slowly lightening sky.

"Finally up, I see." Said a voice from above.

Leeza looked up at her best friend, Louis, who was repairing the right wing sail. She smiled. "I need my beauty sleep," She joked, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, she needs to look absolutely ravishing for a certain friend of hers." Jack said, coming up the stairs from the hull.

Leeza shoved him. "Jack! That's enough! Aren't you supposed to be steering your ship, CAPTAIN?"

Jack gave her a funny look. "You're exactly right, love. I'll get right on that." He said, waltzing over to the helm.

"I'm guessing he's drunk again." Louis commented as they watched the legendary pirate sway and stumble in his steps towards the steering wheel of the ship.

"Most likely, he's always drunk." Leeza replied, shaking her head as her father blinked several times in a row as if trying to clear his vision while focusing on the ocean water in front of him, holding the steering wheel.

Louis and Leeza talked a bit longer until they were interrupted.

"Oy! Aren't you supposed to be at your post, Leeza?" Jack called.

"Yes." She sighed, going to climb the post to the crow's nest.

The morning air blew softly, whipping her hair out of her face, several locks floating gracefully every which way in the air. She breathed the fresh ocean air in deeply and exhaled. This was Leeza's favorite place to be when the sun was setting or rising, which it was right now. Red was burning on the horizon while an orange glow spread out, penetrating the dark night sky.

Suddenly, something else caught her eye on the horizon; a ship, from the looks of it.

"Jack! There's a ship some ways behind us! East wards by the looks of it!" Leeza shouted.

"Don't mind that. Probably just a fisherman." The Captain answered.

Leeza took out the spyglass and looked through it at the ship. "Um, it looks a little too big for a fisher's boat, dad. It could be a ship of the fleet, though if it were, it would be more flashy."

"Don't worry yourself with it, love. This here be the fastest ship in the Caribbean, no matter who owns that ship." Jack laughed.

"Aye." She replied, still suspicious of the gaining ship. She put away the spyglass and turned the other way.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Leeza, go tell everyone dinner's ready, will you?" Ana Maria asked her.

"Sure," She responded, climbing the stairs to the deck.

Leeza had been in the kitchen with Ana Maria for about an hour helping her make dinner for the whole crew. It wasn't that hard, they just cooked a great load of vegetables and a great load of whatever meat they were eating that night and bring out a great load of bread and gallons of drinks. These were full grown men they were feeding, of course there would have to be loads of anything being fed to them.

"Dinner time, guys!" Leeza called, ringing the dinner bell.

They all shouted in approval, stopped what they were doing and flooded towards the dining hall.

"What're we eating today, Leeza?" Seamus asked, giving her a hug.

Seamus was nearly nineteen years old, tall with strawberry blonde hair and light orange barely visible freckles on his cheeks. He came from Ireland with boating experience looking for a job and once he met Jack he was almost instantly added to the crew. Never had he planned on being a pirate but the job suited him well and he loved it. Seamus and Leeza got along great, as if he was her older brother and she was his little sister. Hence the reason why Jack treats Seamus like his son.

"Beef, mashed potatoes and you all get some cheese with it too."

"And the drinks?" Seamus inquired.

Leeza smiled and shook her head. Seamus loved his alcohol that was for sure. He was Irish, he could drink anything and still be able to think somewhat clearly. "The usual. Red wine and of course you can get anything else you want to drink from the cellar later on."

Seamus raised his hands in the air in triumph. "Yes! Jamaican rum here I come!"

Leeza laughed and followed him down the stairs. "We have tequila too, you know."

"Oooh, nice. You and Jack gotta get drunk with me again sometime, its been a while." Seamus said.

"Yeah, well we've been busy." Leeza jumped on Seamus' back and he grasped each leg just under her knees. "To the kitchen!" She shouted.

"Yes, ma'am!" Seamus exclaimed starting to jog a bit in the hall towards the kitchen, Leeza laughing the whole way.

"Hi, Jack" Seamus greeted when they reached the kitchen, letting go of Leeza so she could slide down to the ground.

"Seamus, lad! Sit down and play some poker with me before dinner starts. Leeza, go help Ana Maria with the food." Jack waved her off, dealing out two hands of poker as Seamus sat down beside him.

Leeza glared at Jack with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, woman, go make me a sandwich." Seamus joked, looking at his hand of cards.

Leeza steamed at this. She smacked Seamus upside the head then stomped into the kitchen to help Ana Maria.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The night was silent and the skies cloudless and full of millions of shining bright twinkling stars.

Jack burped loudly after taking a swig of rum and handed the bottle to Leeza. "You know, we need to visit your mother soon." He commented.

"No, you think? It's only been half a year." Leeza said sarcastically, lifting to bottle to her lips.

Jack seemed to be off in his own world. His hand traveled to a pouch on his belt and he slowly undid the lace, opening the pouch and taking something out.

"Jack?"

"You see this, lass?" Jack said, holding it out to her. "This here's a gift my good friend Bootstrap Bill gave me. Nice, eh?" He smiled.

Leeza looked at the necklace. It was the small ivory carving of a whale, it looked ancient and it hung on a brown string. "Yeah, it's beautiful." She breathed.

Jack nodded and looked back at the necklace in his hand. "He was a great friend, Bootstrap. Probably the greatest friend I ever had." He paused for a moment, staring blankly at the deck of the ship, as if in deep thought.

Leeza remained silent waiting for him to speak again.

"You know, Leeza, I don't think I ever did tell you what happened to old Bootstrap Bill, did I?" Jack inquired casually.

She raised an eyebrow and glanced at the ocean water for a second, then looked back at Jack. "No…"

"Ah, yes, because I always thought you were too young to know. Well, now I think is a good time to tell you what really happened to him."

"O…k…?" Leeza replied.

"Good, well," Jack stopped a moment to clear his throat and shift uneasily, then, continued. "Bootsrap and I we both sailed on this very ship together for many years. Your old man, myself, was Captain way back when."

"You… are the Captain still, Jack." Leeza said slowly, laughing a bit, a little confused and scared Jack had lost both his mind and memory. Must be all the rum, she thought.

Jack waved his hand in the air madly. "No, no, I wasn't always Captain of the Black Pearl, Leeza. There was this man, Barbossa, who sailed under my colors for many years. But we didn't like each other much, you see. So, Barbossa turned all my men against me and that night, there was a mutiny. They marooned me on an island and left me there to die,"

Leeza raised her eyebrows. "But… Bootstrap… he wasn't in on it, was he?" She asked.

"That's exactly what I'm getting at. Bootstrap Bill wasn't too happy with the mutiny and all. So, what they did to him was they strapped him to a cannon and threw him in the ocean to drown."

Leeza gasped. "That's awful." She whispered.

"Yeah," Jack burped, then, kept on talking. "But Barbossa regretted doing it later on when he found out he needed something Bootstrap had."

Leeza looked puzzled. "What was that?"

"The medallion. See, not long after the bastards marooned me on that damn small island, Barbossa took his crew to the island that can't be found except for those who already know where it is, and on this island was the stone chest of Cortés. Eight hundred and eighty-two Aztec gold pieces they stole and they sold them, traded them for food, company, anything and everything. The problem was, the gold was cursed, they didn't believe it till it was too late though, and the gold was already scattered all over the place."

"A curse?" Leeza asked skeptically.

"Elizabeth, love," Jack hiccupped as he leaned over to her. "Don't be so quick to assume it's not true. Because some curses are real. And this one most certainly is. Any man, or woman," he added, "who takes but one piece of gold from that chest will be cursed for eternity, unless they could return all the scatter pieces to the stone chest and repay the blood."

"Repay the blood? How do you do that?" Leeza asked, confused.

"Well," Jack hiccupped again. "The person who took any of the gold has to return it with some of his own blood on it. Any of his children's blood can work too because technically his blood runs in his children's veins."

Leeza nodded. "I see… that's weird." She commented.

Jack looked down and nodded, taking the bottle from her and taking another gulp of rum. "It is. But that's how I met my friend Will. You know, Will Turner, Elizabeth Turner's husband, the lady I named you after. Bootstrap Bill was Will's father. And since he was dead Barbossa needed Will's blood to lift the curse so they could be free again. But I already told you about this adventure… just not the curse…part… thing."

"Ah," Leeza remarked, raising her eyebrows and nodding. "Yeah, you left out just that tiny little detail, Jack."

"Hmm," Jack responded, hiccupping. "That I did. Well, I suppose it's about time for bed, don't you?" He said getting up and handing the rum bottle back to Leeza, looking up at the clouds, which were parting away from the moon.

"Not really, we haven't even finished one rum bottle. Come on, this definitely isn't like you at all." Leeza joked.

Jack looked up at the sky again. "Oh, all right, I'll go get some margaritas from the cellar." Jack said, turning around and jogging towards the hull, glancing up at the sky every couple seconds.

Leeza looked up to see what was so interesting to him. The clouds were parting briefly and some more clouds would soon replace them over the moon in a couple minutes. She closed her eyes and breathed in the cool night air.

000000000000000

Jack was rumbling around in the wine cellar, the loud clinking of glass filling the room. "Ah! Here we are! The margaritas. Beautiful, just beautiful." He grinned and turned to waltz out of the cellar quietly as possible so as to not wake anyone. "After all this Leeza going to be falling over on her face…"

He trailed off as a high pitch scream resounded in the night air on deck.

Jack paused for a second and dropped the bottles, his eyes going wide.

"Jack! There's a ship! A ship beside us! Someone get the Captain! Jack!" Seamus' voice shouted from his cabin before he came bursting out into the hall.

"… Leeza!" Jack yelled, bolting down the hall, past Seamus and up the stairs.

0000000000000000

The pirates held their hands firmly over her mouth so she couldn't scream or be heard. When she saw Jack come up on deck, looking like he was in a panic, she struggled even harder against her captors.

"Leeza!" Jack called out, frantically.

"Jack! I'm over here! Help!' She wanted to scream.

They were loading her onto the intruding ship, and she struggled to run towards her father. He was looking for her in a crazed effort calling her name over and over again.

One of the pirates stumbled a bit and his hand left her mouth. Blocking another hand from clamping over her mouth, Leeza screamed with all her voice was worth.

"Jack! Help!"

"Shut up!" The pirate who had stumble hissed, covering her mouth again. Another dark skinned pirate tangled his hand in her hair, causing pain that she presumed would probably be increased if she tried anything else.

Jack had immediately seen her, and was struggling through the ropes and obstacles of the deck towards his child.

Seamus came up on deck and called Leeza's name in vain. Still shocked at the scene that had met his eyes he followed Jack towards her.

One of the pirates who had been on board the whole time cut the ropes of grapnels, which had held the two ships together, with a thick blade. The intruding ship sailed off far too quick for Jack to reach it no matter how hard he tried.

The pirates figured the girl had no way to escape, so they let her run to the end of the ship; the closest she could get to Jack.

"Jack!" She whispered desperately, hopeless that she would ever see him again, leaning over the deck and grasping his outstretched hand.

"Leeza!" Jack yelled, desperate to save her.

Their hands slipped out of reach, and she realized there was something Jack had given her in the last moment, but she didn't look at it yet. Her eyes focused on her father's fading figure and Seamus' tall outline as he finally caught up to Jack, tears streaming silently down her cheeks.

When he was swallowed up in the mist, Leeza choked back sobs and looked down at the trinket in her hand.

It was Jack's necklace, the one his friend Bootstrap Bill had given him. She put a hand to her face, trying her best to stifle her crying.

000000000000000000

So yea, there's the chappie, please review and tell me what ya thought :)


	2. Chapter 2

_Okidoki, here's the second chapter... finally! lol Yay celebration :P. Thanks very very very much to my reviewers,**Toxic-Beetle, me-loves-Orli, Jackeroe, Jinxeh (**again, thank you very much for the advice :) **), lala, white rose-black stems, Betsy, the anicaltanian, Mrs. R Sparrow, Ranger of Gondor,** and** cptn-jacks-bonnie-lass.**_

_This chappie's for you as you were my inspiration to keep this story going! hugs for all you:) _

**Chapter 2.**

Leeza finally stopped her crying and put the necklace around her neck, fingering the small ivory carved whale lightly and staring off into space, sniffling.

"Finished yer goodbyes, poppet?" A pirate asked maliciously behind her.

Leeza gasped and stuffed the necklace under her shirt, turning around sharply. They were behind her, watching with intent eyes.

"Yer a pretty little thing, me thinks," The pirate beside the first one commented with an awful grin that was enough to send shivers up anyone's spine. He stepped towards her and picked up a lock of her dark hair.

Without thinking, Leeza slapped his hand away and took a step back.

"Oooh, looks like she's a fighter, Pintel." He said to the pirate who had first spoken.

They all laughed.

"That's all right, we like a lass who struggles." Pintel responded.

Leeza whimpered in fear, what would they do to her? What did they want? She wished so much to be back on the Black Pearl, safe in her cabin with Jack and Seamus and the whole crew not far to protect her.

The filthy pirates crowded around her and started tugging at her clothing.

She screamed. "No. No! Get your hands away from me. No! Parley!" Leeza shouted.

They all froze.

"What did you just say?" Asked the dark skinned pirate.

"Parley." She repeated, desperately, panting in fear.

They all made sounds of disappointed and frustration, and let go of her.

"She wants to see the bloody Captain? She's a pirate?" Asked the pirate with a wooden eye.

"Of course she's a bloody pirate. Can't you tell, you idiot?" Pintel answered.

"Yeah," Leeza chimed in, once again, not thinking before acting.

They all looked at her strangely and she shrunk back. "Sorry,"

"No need for apologies, Miss." Said another voice.

"Cap'n Barbossa." Some of the pirates gasped in surprise.

Barbossa approached, and the pirates dispersed away from Leeza.

Leeza stared at him in shock and fear. "You… you, you…. You're supposed to be dead…My… I mean, Captain Jack Sparrow killed you himself, a long time ago. He… he told me…" She stuttered.

"Ah, well, Jack here saved us all, didn't you, Jack?" Barbossa asked the monkey on his shoulder.

It shrieked in approval and all the pirates nodded, a few saying "Aye."

"What's yer name, Miss?"

"Elizabeth Spa- umm…. Spariss…"

"Ah, well, Miss Spariss. What say ye we make a truce? You cooperate and my crew'll keep their hands off ye. Do we have an agreement?" Barbossa proposed with his hand outstretched.

Leeza eyed his hand, and reluctantly moved to shake it.

Once he had grasp of her hand, Barbossa pushed up the sleeve of her shirt to reveal a tattoo of two sparrows watching over a baby sparrow in a nest, with a horizon as a background. This tattoo was known throughout the Caribbean to be that of Jack Sparrow's child.

"Hm, decided to try and lie to us, did we, Miss _Sparrow_?" Barbossa stated.

She gave him a brief smile, waiting for him to let go of her wrist.

"Though it is pretty obvious, the traits you know. She's the spittin' image o' old Jack Sparrow, ain't she, lads?"

"Aye," The pirates all answered, staring Leeza up and down and grinning.

"Umm, it's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, if you'd be so kind. My father does have a respectable title, you know." Leeza said, cockily.

"Same attitude as well, eh?" Barbossa commented.

Leeza gave him a fake smile.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jack stood where his daughter's hand had left him, staring from the darkened way the ship went, to the hand that had held hers.

Ana Maria approached and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "She'll be alright, Jack. As long as your blood runs in her veins, I know she'll find a way."

"It's all my fault," Jack said between clenched teeth, closing his hand so tight his nails dug into his palm.

"Please don't blame it on yourself," Ana Maria pleaded.

Jack slammed his clenched fist down on the deck railing. "I should never have left her on deck alone at night, after the anchor had been lowered for several hours. Bloody hell, I shouldn't have even let go of the bloody anchor! I knew a ship was behind us, but I didn't bother to think it might be an enemy ship. Bloody hell…" Jack put a hand to his forehead, massaging his temple.

"What's done is done. You'll find her, if, that is, you are the same Captain Jack Sparrow I know." Ana Maria encouraged, smiling.

Seamus was creating a great racket, jumbling around on deck and trying to open all the sails and haul up the anchors on his own. "Hurry! Someone help me, if we get going now we might have a chance of catching them!"

"Give it up, lad. She's long gone. There's no way we'll ever catch up to them, now." Jack said hopelessly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So let me get this straight," Captain Barbossa said, chuckling. "You expect Jack will catch us, take you back then strand me and my crew on some god forsaken island, and then the lot of ye will sail off in my ship?"

"Pretty much," Leeza responded with attitude.

Barbossa chuckled again, then leaned towards her over the table, so they were face to face. "I seriously doubt that will ever be happenin', missy."

Leeza wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"What?"

"Your breath definitely smells bad. Could you please get the bleeding hell out of my face."

"Hm," Barbossa mumbled, then sat back down in his chair. "Me thinks, ye take after ol' Jack a bit too much for yer own good, darlin'." He remarked, picking an apple up out of the basket.

"I'll take that as a compliment, thank you." Leeza replied, with a bitter smile.

"Captain, the Pearl's gaining on us." Said a voice behind her.

She turned her head to look at a… girl, was it? A rather unattractive girl.

"Ah, Miss Sparrow, I'd love for ye to meet my daughter, Barbara. Barbara, this is Elizabeth Sparrow. I believe I've told you about her father, Jack."

"Excuse me, Captain Jack Sparrow. _Captain_. How many times do I have to tell you people?"

Barbara stared hatefully down Leeza, who smiled sarcastically, then, her face clouded over, and a look of sheer disgust found its way to her lips as she looked Barbara up and down.

"Indeed. See the expressions. I suppose she doesn't only take after her father in appearance." Barbara commented.

"Aye," Said Barbossa.

"I'm not the only one," Leeza stated, still observing Barbara's not so great appearance, before finally shuddering and looking away.

The sudden loud sound of a cannon being fired jolted everyone into alert.

"The Pearl. She's prolly targeted us by now, sir." Barbara stated, turning to quickly rush up the stairs on deck.

"You wait 'ere, lassie." Barbossa ordered Leeza in a threatening manner, getting up to follow Barbara with the few crewmen that were in the room tailing him.

They all hurried upstairs, leaving Leeza still rather stalled by the ugly feminine sight that had met her eyes.

"Wait a moment," She said to herself. " 'The Pearl's gaining'… The Pearl… that's Jack's ship!" She jumped to her feet, finally coming back to her senses whereas she'd been quite slow the previous moments.

Leeza emerged onto the deck, the early morning sun stinging her eyes. She looked around then jumped up on the railing of the ship, holding onto the ropes for support as she leaned over to take a good look at the gaining ship.

"That's definitely the Pearl," She muttered to herself, staring at the huge black sails of the grand ship that was seemed to be soaring on the water.

"Oi! You there! You're not supposed to be 'ere on deck!" Shouted a pirate.

Leeza's head swivelled towards the source of the voice so quickly she nearly lost her balance and fell.

The dark skinned pirate was striding towards her quickly. Before she could jump down or run anywhere he grasped her legs and threw her over his shoulder.

"Let me go! It's not all that comfortable up here at all! I want down you bloody mutineers!" Leeza shouted, angrily.

"You'd best watch your filthy mouth, Elizabeth. Or father Sparrow will find his baby Sparrow dead in the water." Barbossa stated in a threatening tone.

Leeza's eyes widened and she shut up.

"Lock 'er in the brig," Barbossa ordered.

Leeza was finally set down on the stairs and then roughly pushed into a flooded cell, which the pirate locked.

She looked up at him and he grinned, turning and climbing up the stairs to the deck.

Leeza looked around at the flooded room she was in. "Looks to me like there's a leak down here." She commented to herself. Sighing, her eyes scanned around the cell for something interesting.

On the far side, there was a hole in the wall, just big enough to look through. She peered through it with one eye, but could see nothing but the gentle waves of the dark ocean, which sparkled in the sun.

Leeza sighed again, heavily this time, and leaned against the wall. She hated having to stay in one spot with nothing to do.

00000000000000000000

"Open all the sails we have! With this wind she'll carry us quick enough to catch up no problem!" Jack shouted to the crew.

"Aye, Captain!" They all replied, getting right to work on Jack's orders.

Jack squinted his eyes, spotting a familiar figure on board the ship they were chasing.

"Leeza," He whispered to himself, watching her disappear as a pair of hands grabbed her. "Hurry, men! We've not long till we reach them."

"I thought someone said there wasn't any hope we would catch them." Seamus called, grinning.

"That person was mistaken, son." Jack said, his pride too swelled to admit that he was wrong.

"Can't admit I was right for once, eh, Jack?" The young irish man stated.

Jack gave him an annoyed smile. "Just do me a favor, all right, lad? Shut your bloody mouth and keep up the good work."

"Will do, Captain." Seamus answered, saluting him with a smile and taking another swig from his pocket bottle of rum before returning to man the deck.

Jack fixed his eyes on the ship ahead of them again, his chocolate brown eyes determined as he ever had been.

000000000000000000000

Spotting a dog in the corner with keys dangling from his mouth, Leeza picked up a chicken bone carelessly discarded by someone after dinner and tried to coax the dog closer with it.

"Come here, doggy. Come on, I've got a nice bone here for you."

The dog's small head poked out in curiosity.

"That's it, come here, dog, come get the bone. Yes, good doggy… bit closer. Come on… almost. Yes! Got it!" Leeza snatched the keys from the dog's mouth and dropped the bone for him on the ground.

The lock clicked and the door opened. "Ha! Looks like I'm having good luck today." She mused, waltzing towards the stairs.

A loud cannon shot echoed in the air on deck and Leeza stopped in her tracks, as the sound of a cannon breaking through the ship ensued right behind her. Her eyes were the only things moving from side to side in thought as she didn't move an inch from where she'd stopped.

"I know those guns," Leeza finally concluded, now jumping up the stairs to the deck two at a time.

She reached the deck to meet strong wind blowing her long tangled black hair into her face. Leeza pushed her raven strands out of the way so she could see and her eyes widened at the sight of the Black Pearl.

Then, she saw her father, pistol in hand, ordering the firing of cannons.

"Jack!" She screamed, running towards him, ready to swing from a rope to the Pearl's deck.

His eyes settled on his daughter who was running through the jumble of ropes towards him and a spark of hope twinkled in his chocolate brown irises. "Prepare to board!" Jack shouted to his crew.

Leeza screamed for him to help her as some pirates grabbed her and dragged her back towards the brig. "No! Let go of me! Jack! Help me!" She screamed in despair, her eyes watering with hopeless tears.

"I'm coming, Leeza!" Jack shouted, grabbing a rope and stepping onto the railing of the ship, not waiting for the others to be ready.

Pintel took a tiny bottle out and popped the cork, attempting to poor the contents in Leeza mouth.

She screamed and jerked her head away.

"Damnit! Someone hold her still for me will you!" He said impatiently.

One held her head still as he could, while another kept a tight grip on holding Leeza's jaw open.

Though she struggled and probably would receive bruises in the spots where the pirates gripped her firmly later on, Pintel managed to get nearly the whole small bottle down her throat.

"Now, swallow, like a good girl." He teased her.

"Mm mm," She refused, unable to shake her head.

Pintel sighed and pinched her nose so Leeza had no way of breathing.

It was a long struggle of pointlessly trying to hold her breath, but it ended with Leeza finally swallowing the bitter liquid and gasping for air.

"There's a good girl." Pintel grinned, patting her head.

Leeza growled at him.

"Now off to the brig with you," He grasped her arms and pulled her towards the door, despite her screaming and protest.

The last thing she saw before she was pushed down the stairs was the crew members storming Barbossa's ship and Jack being intercepted by a pirate on his way towards Leeza.

She stumbled down the stairs to the brig, yelping in pain as she went whenever she bumped her elbow, knee, shin or head off an edge.

At the foot of the stairs she lay sprawled on the floor, pain aching all over her body. She groaned and looked up, rubbing her sore arm.

Pintel grinned and shut the door. Leeza heard a click, which made it obvious she was now locked down there.

"Damnit!" Leeza cursed, pounding the floor once then grasping her wrist and hissing in pain.

She sighed exasperatingly and laid her head on the floor in defeat.

A few seconds later, Leeza lifted her head to look around. She got to her feet and stumbled a bit, realizing the room had seemed to shift slightly.

"Whoa," She breathed trying to keep her balance, feeling as if she was in a dream and everything seemed unreal.

Her vision started to get blurry and she blinked several times, trying to right her seeing and snap out of it. But it only got blurrier, and the sounds of the fighting going on up on deck and her father banging on the door and yelling her name seemed so distant and slow.

"Jack…?" She whispered lowly to herself, barely aware she was even speaking.

A sudden wave of warmth swept over her and she started to feel as if she were burning up with a mad fever. Then all of a sudden coldness spread from her stomach to all part of her body.

Her fingers became numb and she felt tingles all over her body. Her mind was lightheaded and the room started spinning. She collapsed on the floor. Black out.

0000000000000

So yea, there's the second chappie, please review and tell me what you all thought:)


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey! I kno I kno, I took a f of a long time to update, im so sry! But between school and friends and boyfriends I haven't had much time to write! But here's the third chapter:D Enjoy guys!_

_Xoxoxoxo for all my reviewers:_

_MeraSparrow_

_FanFicfanatick_

_Anna _

_Jinxeh_

_NordyGirl_

_FreeSparrow_

_Whoa, cool_

_Rnager of Gondor_

_Wills-lost-treasure_

_Jackeroe_

_Cptn jacks bonnie lass_

_Mrs. R Sparrow_

_Sands-agent_

_Rhiana_

_The anicaltanian_

_Betsy_

_White rose-black stems_

_Lala_

_Me-loves-Orli_

_Toxic-Beetle_

_And now, for the story lol :P -_

**Chapter 3.**

Jack winced as his bonds were tightened and the ropes rubbed roughly against his wrists.

"Where's Leeza? What have you done with her you great old ugly brute!" Jack shouted at Barbossa, despite the circumstances.

Barbossa smiled menacingly and nodded towards Barbara, who stood next to the door that led to the brig, in which Leeza lay in her drugged sleep.

Jack's eyes shifted quickly at Barbara and his lip curled in disgust. "Oh, dear god, no…" He muttered to himself. "_You_… turned Leeza… into… into _that_? You _sick_ bastard!" Jack bellowed.

"Not her, you dunce! The door!" Barbossa shouted back in annoyance. "Your rude daughter is in there. Knocked out. And I expect she'll be waking up soon. Pintel, Twigg!" He snapped at the two nearest pirates. "Go check on little miss Sparrow, will you? And if she's waken bring her on up."

"Aye, Captain." The pirates responded, heading off to open to door.

Jack watched the darkened stairway anxiously, waiting to finally see Leeza and be sure she was all right.

00000000000000000000

_Leeza was back on the Pearl with Jack and Seamus and the crew. But there was a raging thunderstorm. Everyone was scrambling round the slippery deck trying to keep the ship in control. _

_One of the sails had become tangled so Leeza was climbing up the post to fix it. The furious rain was beating on her face and her hair and clothes were soaked through and through. She reached the tangled sail but the ship had given a sudden sharp jerk and Leeza found herself falling, falling towards the brutal dark gray sea in which huge waves were lashing every way. _

_She screamed for Jack to help her, but no one could. Then, somehow someone had grasped her hand._

_She looked up at the person, Pintel was grinning at her with his ugly teeth. _

"_Wake up, poppet. Wake up," He kept saying over and over again. "Wake up…"_

Leeza suddenly jerked awake and gasped sharply. She could still feel the coldness of being soaked with the rain of the storm. But she wasn't on the Pearl, nor was she feet from falling into a mad gray sea.

She was in the brig she'd been locked into… a few minutes ago? Hours ago? Days ago? Who knew? She didn't, that was for sure.

"Wh-… Where am I?" Leeza demanded groggily, trying to sit up but her arms felt like lead and collapsed beneath her. She tried to open her eyes but everything was blurry. She tried to make sense of everything, she tried to be able to see what was happening, but it was impossible. She started crying out of frustration and screaming as she felt herself being hauled up by her arms.

"Where am I! Who are you? No… I want my father," She started sobbing like mad. "I want Jack, papa… what's happening…?"

"Leeza!" She heard a voice call. She stopped crying for a second, breathing unevenly and sniffling staring into blurred black and brown color with a light of blue at the top.

"Papa!" She screamed, choking back a sob as her vision started to clear up a bit.

"Leeza!" The voice called again. It was Jack, she just knew it was him.

"Papa!" Leeza hadn't called him papa since she was little and scared of the dark, but now, she felt just as vulnerable and scared as she might have back then.

"Leeza! Barbossa, what did you do to her!" Leeza didn't think she'd ever heard her father as angry as he was now. She felt warmth hit her as the sun came into view and she was set down on the deck.

"Nothing, Capitaine, she was giving us so much trouble we had to knock her out with some drug powerful enough, this one knows how to put up a fight, just like her old man, eh?" Barbossa taunted.

Jack scowled at him and watched Leeza rub her eyes, trying to clear up her vision quicker.

"Ye might want to spend as much time as you both have got together, Jack. We're taking you back to the island and this time there's no escape." Barbossa smirked, as pirates started untying Jack's knots to free him from his bonds for the time being.

Leeza's vision had finally completely cleared and then Jack came into focus. "Papa!" She screamed, scrambling to her feet and running to his comforting embrace. She started crying again as he stroked her hair. "They're going to kill us aren't they? We're going to die, or I'm never going to see you again."

"Shh, shh, its ok, I'm here now. You know you're old man, I'll find us a way out of this." Jack hushed her, glaring at Barbossa who merely smirked in a taunting way.

Leeza opened her eyes to look at Seamus, who was still tied up. She broke out of Jack's arms to hug him, even though he couldn't hug back. "Seamus! Oh, look what they've done to all you."

Seamus just smirked. "I'm fine. Told you I'd end up in trouble some day because of you." He joked.

She laughed shortly, her eyes tearing up again. What were they going to do? She couldn't just let them be marooned and left to die.

Suddenly, Leeza felt quite braver. The crying little girl, screaming for her papa she had been minutes ago seemed to have disappeared. She stood up tall and defiant, leering at Barbossa.

"Let them go," She said between clenched teeth, her hands balled into fists at her sides.

Barbossa and all the pirates cackled with laughter.

She took a few intimidating steps towards him. "I mean it," She warned. "Let them go!"

"With all do respect miss, what difference could a wee child like yourself make against a whole crew of full grown pirates?"

Leeza glared at him as he started laughing again, his cronies joining in. She moved her hand to her hilt in anger, only to find her sword wasn't there.

"Lookin' for this, poppet?" Pintel mused, swinging her sword by the hilt.

His teasing grin was probably what angered Leeza the most. She leered dangerously at him. Then, foolishly and out of anger she launched herself at Pintel and knocked him to the ground. She started blindly swinging at him, hitting any inch of him she could reach as he attempted to hold her off and pirates started swarming around her.

They grasped her arms and hoisted her, with difficulty off of Pintel as she tried to fight their tugging and continue taking swings at him.

Once they'd finally got her off him, they threw her in the other direction, roughly to the hard wood deck. Leeza grunted as she landed, and then scowled, lifting herself up and glaring at them.

She hadn't realized but while they were trying to pull her off of Pintel, Jack had become involved in the fight, attempting to get them to take their hands off of Leeza.

But, after the legendary pirate had knocked a few pirates in the face with his fist, he'd finally been seized and put under control.

"Looks to me like the both of them ain't worth trustin'. Tie 'em up, lads." Barbossa ordered. "We're near the island anyways."

Leeza averted her gazed in the direction everyone else was looking. There, close to the horizon was a small island, yellow sands and green, tall palm trees blowing in the gentle breeze.

Two pirates grabbed her roughly under the arms and hoisted her up while another held her hands together behind her back and tied a tight knot around her wrists.

"Get all the others ready for marooning, lads. Except… that one, the dark woman, she stays on board with Elizabeth." Barbossa said.

Leeza looked at Ana Maria, who looked shocked as well as angry at being called 'the dark woman'.

Ana Maria met her gaze, but, much to Leeza's dismay, she didn't see the mischievous glint in her eyes that told her the older woman had a plan. They were both helpless and without a plan or any idea what to do.

She was hauled up and thrown in Leeza's direction to land with a thud beside her.

"Ouch… great brutes…" Ana Maria cursed under her breath, rubbing her rear end.

Leeza smiled momentarily, she knew Ana Maria hated being treated any less tough than a man could be. She would probably rather be marooned on the island with the others than kept on this ship because she was a woman.

They were lined up, one by one, Jack in the front.

Seamus glanced at Leeza and thought that he would miss her terribly as there was a good chance he would never see her again. Then, he caught sight of Barbossa's menacing eyes gazing at him and he tried to pull off an emotionless face, staring straight ahead.

But Barbossa had already caught on, and he smirked, glancing at the girl who sat beside the dark skinned woman. He stepped forwards and grasped Seamus' shoulder.

"I think," Barbossa announced, the smile never leaving his face. "That this one," He pushed Seamus towards the plank and drew his sword. "Will go first."

"Seamus!" Leeza gasped, trying to get up and move toward him.

"Hold her back, lads." Barbossa commanded, and he cackled with laughter as Leeza fought hopelessly against the pirates who were holding her steady, tears springing into her eyes.

They pushed her back on the ground and tied the rope holding her wrists together to a metal loop protruding out of the wooden wall behind her. Leeza fought against the ropes, twisting her wrists around and groaning in pain, trying to free herself, tears of frustrtion running down her cheeks.

"Just give it up lassie, there's nothing you can do now…" Ana Maria said softly.

Leeza looked at her and stopped struggling, but let out a sob of mourning.

Ana Maria moved closer to her, though her hands were tied together in the front she gently wiped away the tears. "Shh, don't show weakness."

"But I can't do anything, Ana… It's not fair… I don't want to let this be done to them…"

"I know, I know, child. But there's nothing we can do, now. Just trust Jack, he told you he'd find a way." She replied. "And so will we," She added in a whisper.

Leeza looked at her strangely, but Ana Maria just winked at her.

"Off you go, lad," Barbossa ordered, jabbing his sword towards Seamus.

Seamus moved out of the sword's way and glanced up at Leeza. Then, he got an idea. If he had to go, he wanted to at least leave his little sister a good last memory of him. He turned towards the edge of the plank, a grin playing on his face as he looked back at her.

Leeza narrowed her eyes. 'What's he doing?' She thought.

Seamus started off at a run and then jumped off the edge of the plank, diving head-first and doing a clumsy half flip before he hit the water, yelling "Aaahhhhhh!" as he did so.

Leeza's mouth widened in disbelief and she scoffed, then, shook her head a smile playing at the corners of her lips.

000000000000000000000

_Leeza was wading in the ocean water alone and peacefully. The sun shone off the calm water's surface, which barely rippled. It was a beautiful morning and Jack still hadn't hoisted the anchor, so, Leeza had decided she would take a dip before they headed off._

_The previous afternoon, they'd set out from visiting her mother in Tortuga so they could all celebrate Elizabeth's 13th birthday as a family. Leeza had heard that a young man had boarded the Pearl with Jack's consent as a new crewmember, but she hadn't met him yet and she'd decided to go to bed early the previous night. _

_Just then, her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone yelling manically and then suddenly that person had done several clumsy flips off the Pearl's railing and landed with a huge splash right in front of Leeza. _

_She gasped in shocked surprise, swallowing some of the salt water that was splashed into her face. Leeza started choking and couldn't stay afloat, so she reached out desperately for the rope ladder hanging on the side of the ship. After missing several times and being submerged under the water and desperately forcing herself back to the surface, Leeza finally caught hold of it and held on tightly, coughing water up._

_A strawberry blonde head came to the surface and looked at her in concern. "Oh, gosh," He said in his Irish accent. "I'm sorry, lass, you all right there?"_

_Leeza, who couldn't stop coughing like mad, shook her head, whilst glaring at him. _

_The young man swam over to her and patted her on the back, hard. _

_She looked at him as if he was crazy as she started coughing even worse. But after she'd given two great, forceful coughs, helped by his patting, coughed up the rest of the water in her lungs and taken a gasp for air, she was grateful he'd done it. _

_He gave a goofy smile. "Better now?"_

"_Yeah," Leeza breathed, taking deep breaths of air. "You must be the new crewmember." She stated._

_The young Irish man, whose cheeks were covered in light orange freckles, which were barely visible against his pale complexion, straightened himself up best as he could in the water and smiled. "That I am, miss. The name's Seamus, and, dare I say, you look mighty like you could be ol' Jack Sparrow's daughter, lassie." He nodded at her._

"_Maybe because I am…" Leeza replied, looking at him strangely and raising an eyebrow. "What was with flipping off the deck like a mad man and nearly killing me, though?"_

_Seamus shrugged. "I'd suppose I'm still a wee bit buzzed off the many shots of tequila I took late last night." He grinned._

_Leeza smiled. "So… you like tequilas, huh?" She asked mischievously. "Perhaps rum, the occasional whiskey…" _

"_The whole lot," Seamus responded with the same mischievous smile._

"_Hmm," Leeza smirked. "Then, I'm guessing we'll get along just fine." She grinned. _

_Seamus grinned back, and from that moment on, they were best friends._

_00000000000000_

Leeza grinned remembering that day she'd first met Seamus. She was grateful she had as she didn't know what kind of person she'd be without him in her life.

Barbossa looked over the edge as Seamus came back to the surface, shaking the water out of his hair and whooping.

"Stupid little git," He muttered to himself, scoffing, then looking back at the other men waiting to be loaded off the ship and into the water. "Well, get a move on!"

One after the other, Leeza watched the men that had pretty much raised her on board the Pearl be pushed off the plank into the ocean to be marooned on an island they wouldn't be able to survive on for long. Each had played a role in her life and made her who she was, it hurt her so much to see them go.

Then, it came down to the last man to be marooned. Jack…

He looked at Leeza with mournful eyes as her eyes widened and her heart started aching worse than it ever had…

000000000000000000000

tee hee, I love cliffies:P review and tell me what ya thought! Plz and thankies! .


End file.
